1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive door trim mounting structure and, more particularly, to an automotive door trim mounting structure for mounting a rear door trim with a front end thereof extended forwardly such that a center pillar will be covered with such extended section.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a four-door automobile has center pillars between front doors and rear doors. The rear door is pivotally mounted by door hinges to the center pillar. On the interior sides of the front door, the rear door, and the center pillar, door trims and center pillar trims covering the metal surfaces thereof are installed for the purpose of improving the appearance of the interior of a automobile passenger compartment (Laid-Open Japanese Utility Model No. 59-64350).
In recent years, there has been manufactured many a so-called center-pillarless hardtop automobile, in which center pillars are formed with their top ends only as high as the door window section; that is, the upper portion of the center pillar is cut off, thereby providing as wide a glass surface area as possible to improve the feeling of roominess.
However, since there is provided a clearance between trims which is necessary for the opening and closing of the door, the clearance appears as a parting line in the interior and also the center pillar is conspicuous, resulting in a discontinuous surface of the interior and, accordingly, a degraded interior design.